


Looking Good

by ultrapsychobrat



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultrapsychobrat/pseuds/ultrapsychobrat





	Looking Good

One of the oddities of this found space ship was the almost total lack of mirrors. Either the aliens for whom it had been designed were completely without vanity or those same aliens were so ugly that they preferred not to look at themselves anymore often than necessary. In any case, it had been a fight from the beginning as to which of the crew would get one of the few mirrors on board--well, really, the fight had only been between Jenna and Avon, and as determined as Jenna could be, she was no match for Avon. It wasn't long before the large mirror from the wardrobe room was installed along one wall of Avon's cabin. Jenna tried complaining to Blake about the unfairness of this, but not being interested in such things, his response was far from satisfactory. Or maybe it was simply that he appreciated Avon's use of such things far more than he did Jenna's.

In any case, Avon kept the mirror and Jenna was left to improvise until she could purchase her own, and it definitely wasn't as large as Avon's. So she harbored the resentment that had begun when Blake had saved Avon first from Zen's defence mechanism, and added to it bit by bit, until an opportunity came her way for payback.

"And there's no way to undo the effects?"

"No way at all, madam."

"None of the images ever fades?'

"Not by the slightest degree."

"It's terribly expensive."

"Yes, madam, quality products always are."

"You're right. I'll take it." She handed over the exorbitant amount and took the small packet in exchange, a smile of anticipation lighting her face.

 

Avon was disappointed when Jenna was finally forced to reveal that the source of his mirror's new properties was somekind of sorcery—useless as technology to be sold—but there was something to be said for a wall-sized display of himself in all his various moods and stages of dishabile. And Blake had become rather clever at staging new tableaux.


End file.
